Fred y George al filo de lo prohibido
by Niquie2.0
Summary: Fred y George cursan su ultimo año en Hogwarts, luego de que una broma les saliera mal y probarán una cucharada agria de su propia medicina, las cosas comienzan a tornarse un poco intensa entre estos dos hermanos...


—Que no Fred, deja eso —George miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos a su gemelo, Fred había estirado la mano hacia la mesa de centro que estaba atestada de galletas, ambos pelirrojos permanecían escondidos detrás del viejo sofá en la sala de la Madriguera.

La navidad había llegado, y en el cuartel general se respiraba un aire tenso, luego del ataque en el ministerio a Arthur Weasley, la Navidad se había retrasado hasta que al menos estuviera bien.

Fred y George, sabían que un par de bromitas no le vendrían mal a nadie.

—Que tanto traman estos dos —Le comento Sirius a Remus con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, podía verse a él y a James reflejado en los traviesos gemelos.

Remus levanto su mirada del profeta, al escuchar a su viejo amigo, y al ver la dirección de su mirada, le imito.

Los estudió un par de segundos y se volvió a su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

—Nada bueno puede venir de esos gemelos —sentenció ahora con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente, se veía más guapo que nunca, uno rizos despreocupados cubrían su frente, y bajo ellos un mar plata miraba a los gemelos con diversión mientras que sus brazos doblados sostenían su cabeza al momento de recargarse hacia atrás y balancearse ligeramente en la silla.

Sirius queria, Sirius necesitaba ayudar.

El cuartel general comenzó a atestarse de Aurores, luego de que una vez terminada la cena que la Señora Weasley le había preparado a su familia, los ánimos estaban para celebrar la llegada del Señor Weasley.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará? —Le susurro Sirius por lo bajo a Fred, George miro al padrino del mejor amigo de su hermanito menor con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Claro que va a funcionar mi querido amigo Black —la sonrisa de George se iba ensanchando a medida que su mirada se cruzaba con la de su gemelo.

—Esto no va a terminar bien —murmuraba Remus soltando un suspiro cansado, quien había sido arrastrado a la travesura por Sirius, había regañado a su amigo por querer participar, ya no tenian 16 años, pero cuando Sirius le canto la cantaleta de lo aburrido que estaba y lo mal que lo habia pasado en Azkaban, no se había podido negar.

Por un momento se sintieron adolescentes otra vez, cuando el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ellos cada vez que gastaban una broma, y ser descubiertos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

La excitación brillaba en los ojos de Sirius.

—¿Están preparados? —Pregunto Fred alzando su varita al techo, los cuatros estaban en un rincón de la habitación.

Sirius asintió mientras que Remus tragaba saliva y de forma más pausada levantaba su varita.

—Ahora —Indico George, al momento en que de las cuatro varitas, salían chispas amarillas que chocaron en el cielo mohoso del cuartel.

Los ojos de la Señora Weasley se abrieron como plato, todos se giraron hacia ellos, el rostro de Harry se cruzó con su padrino, jamás había visto ese brillo en los ojos de su padrino, se veía 10 años más joven, le agrado.

—¿Qué... qué hicieron? —pregunto Hermione mirando con algo de miedo a los gemelos, ¿El profesor Lupin?

Al observar que ya todos se habían volteados a ellos, Remus enrojeció con tal escandalo, que el cabello de Ron se sintió envidioso.

—Brujas y Magos, Aurores y Profesores... —Sirius miro con diversión en aquel instante a Quejicus, que apretaba la mandivula haciendo rechinar sus dientes — queremos presentar ante ustedes la sensación de Sortilegios Weasley.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante, Harry rió entre dientes divertido, olvidando por un momento todo lo malo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué hicieron? —pregunto la Señora Weasley alarmada.

—En sus cabezas, como podrán ver —comenzó a explicar Fred, con una sonrisa extensa y traviesa.

—Hemos implantado lo que nosotros llamamos " _muérdago mágico_ " —continuo George, gozando a lo grande cada palabra que salia de su boca.

—El cual... El cual... Cumple la función de aparecer y desaparecer, en sus cabezas, si quedan bajo el muérdago, obligatoriamente deberán besar al mago o bruja que comparta el lazo...—la voz de Remus temblo.

—Sino lo hacen, no solo no podrán moverse del suelo, sino que poco a poco y una por una, sus prendas irán desapareciendo —finalizó Sirius, mientras que sus ojos color plata brillaban como mil luceros.

¡Puf!

Todos alzaron sus ojos al techo, el rostro de Snape palideció, se veía casi amarillo cuando observo al muérdago bajo su cabeza.

La risa de Canuto, pareció un ladrido, la cual fue secundada por Fred, George, Ron y Harry.

—Tienes que estar bromeando Black —gruño Snape, bajo la mirada, junto a él una bruja ya lo estaba mirando, de cabellos rubios y mirada verdosa miraba expectante a Severus.

—Exactamente, creo que ya has captado —Ladro Sirius totalmente animado, avanzó hasta ellos aplaudiendo.

Kinet intentó mover sus pies, pero ellos no se despegaban del suelo.

—Vamos Snape, es solo un besito, te estoy haciendo un favor, perdona Wendof —Comentó hacia la bruja a su lado, la cara de Snape se había puesto rosada cuando su túnica desapareció de sus hombros, quejando con sus pantalones y camisa.

—¡Te matare Black! —Amenazó Snape encolerizado.

El abrigo de la bruja había desaparecido, dejando sus hombros desnudos solo con el vestido negro que llevaba.

—Snape, ven —lo apuró la bruja totalmente espantada, había agarrado a Snape del cuello de su camisa, pero Snape se había alejado lo más que pudo, incapaz de querer caer en los juegos que el pulgoso le había hecho entrar.

—Tic Tac, profesor Snape —comentó Fred divertido.

Sin duda estaban gozando del espectáculo.

Harry soltó una risa divertida, Snape lo fulmino con su mirada, pero en ese momento se sentía extremadamente valiente, se sentó plácidamente en el sofá disfrutando de la debilidad de Snape.

— Severus, como quede sin ropa, juro que lo vas a lamento —lo amenazó la Auror con el rostro sonrojado, todos le miraban.

La señora Weasley no dijo nada más, pues no podía evitar sentirse divertida por aquella situación.

—No se haga de rogar Profesor —Insinuó Ron con la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

Snape miro a la joven bruja que aún lo agarraba y trago saliva con dificultad, no podía creer lo que tenia que hacer, y en público.

Sirius se las iba a pagar, sus zapatos desaparecieron y quedo descalza.

—¡Snape! —lo apuro la bruja, totalmente roja, otro minuto más y su vestido desaparecería.

Snape se comenzó a inclinar hacia ella, y cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido, su boca se choco torpemente con los labios de la bruja, que entreabrió los labios y atrapó los labios del tosco profesor, fue un beso lento, pero era primera vez que a Snape lo besaban de aquella forma, sus manos había ido a parar en la cintura de la Auror, quien luego de un par de segundos había girado su rostro besando lentamente al Snape.

Los aplausos los interrumpieron, obligandolos a separarse, las risas inundaban el cuartel, cuando al fin se separaron sus prendas habían vuelto, ambos muy acalorados, la bruja se cubrio la boca y salió del lugar por piernas.

—Bien Quejicus, la tienes en tus manos —se carcajeo Sirius mirando a su rival de infancia con diversión, Snape dio grandes y peligrosos pasos hacia Sirius.

¡Puf!

Snape se detuvo de forma involuntaria, espantado con aquel sonido, su mirada se elevo y observo el _muérdago mágico_ más allá.

—¡Esto es una tontería! —chillo Hermione escandalizada al ver bajo su cabeza el muérdago.

—Ronald haznos el honor —Fred soltó una estruendosa carcajada, al ver la cara azul de su hermano menor.

Ambos amigos se miraron llenos de pánico. Harry al otro lado de Hermione los miro divertido.

—No... No... —Balbuceaba Ron, el suéter de Hermione desapareció.

—¡Ronald! —exclamo asustada.

—Ya Hermione, no te muevas... —murmuró Ron de forma aletargada, trago con fuerza y se acerco a su amiga, al momento en que sus bocas se encontraron, sus ojos se cerraron.

Harry miro la escena un poco incomodo, intento levantarse del sofá donde estaba con sus mejores amigos, pero no pudo moverse un solo cm, y su propia cazadora había desaparecido.

—¡HERMIONE! —grito Harry sin poder creer la situación, Sirius se carcajeo al ver la cara de su ahijado.

Hermione se sobresalto con aquel grito, y levanto los ojos hacia el muérdago una vez se hubo separado de Ron, quien estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Los zapatos de Hermione desaparecieron.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Hermione confundida, miro a los gemelos que se partían de la risa.

—Te equivocaste Hermione —murmuró Harry a su lado, quien estaba ligeramente rojo, sentía el pulso de su corazón totalmente acelerado.

Hermione se volteo hacia su mejor amigo, y noto como los zapatos de su mejor amigo desaprecian.

—Oh no...

Harry negó.

La camiseta de malga larga de Hermione desaparecio dejandola unicamente en bracier, chillo cubriendose.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione totalmente avergonzada, Ron se saco su chaqueta y cubrio rapidamente la espalda de Hermione.

—¿Van a hacerlo a o no? —Apuro Ron totalmente rojo.

Ginny miraba la escena totalmente triste.

La camiseta de Harry también desapareció segundo después.

Hermione había agarrado a Harry del cuello y lo acerco a ella, sus labios entreabiertos se acercaron a los suyos, Harry sintió los humedos labios de su mejor amigos sobre los suyos y cerro los ojos, movió los mismos con suavidad, el asco desapareció cuando su mano había ido a parar a la mandivula de Hermione mientras la apretaba contra sus labios, sus ropas aparecieron, pero ellos no lo notaron.

—¡Ya! —Exclamo Ron, dándoles aviso, estaba morado.

Harry solto a Hermione, no sabía donde había nacido aquel impulso de apretarla, pero Hermione siempre se comportaba de una forma brusca con él, y no lo había podido evitar, ambos amigos se miraron, mientras en conjunto sus rostros se iban tornando rojizos.

—¡Bien echo Ahijado! —lo celebro Sirius mirando a Remus, que se cruzaba de brazos, incapaz de poder creer que había participado en aquello.

¡Puf!

Sirius levanto sus ojos plata hacia el techo, y se horrorizó al ver que estaba parado justo en el muérdago, miro a sus costados, de su rostro escapo todo color al ver que su sobrina estaba parada junto a él.

—¡Nymphadora! —su tono había sido más un regaño que nada.

Snape sonrió satisfecho, apartandose de cualquier persona, pero esperando a ver el beso.

—¡Tío no me llames Nymphadora! —Exclamo la joven Auror, mientras que su cabello antes rosa chicle, ahora era algo rojo.

La túnica de Sirius desapareció, y entonces la bruja reparó en que el muerdago estaba bajo sus cabeza.

—Oh no —murmuró, miro a si tío y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Bueno, quien no soporte el incesto que se tape los ojos —comentó Sirius sonriendo divertido, tomo la mano de su sobrina y se inclino haciendole una reverencia de respeto.

—¡Sirius no! —Exclamo la Señora Weasley horrorizada.

—Molly, a menos que me quieras ver desnudo, que no dudo que quieras, voy a besar a mi sobrina —Dijo Sirius, Fred y George, miraron al prófugo con admiración.

Remus estaba ligeramente morado, apretando las manos, se acercaba lentamente.

Molly negó molesta y salio de la habitación.

—Tío —lo apresuro Tonks, cuando una de sus prendas ya había desaparecido.

Sirius tomo la cintura de su sobrina sonriendo divertido, alzo su mano hasta su cuello y la inclino hacia uno de sus costados, se inclino sobre ella y beso los finos labios de su sobrina.

Un beso más bien corto y sonoro, levanto a Tonks y la volvió a dejar de pies frente a él.

Ambos se rieron divertidos, había sido un beso totalmente normal, casi un piquito.

¡Puf!

Los pasos de Remus se detuvieron cuando sus pies no se volvieron a despegar del suelo.

—No... —murmuró pálido.

Sirius se volteo a ver a su amigo, y observo a la hermosa bruja que estaba al costado de Remus, y sintió una ligera puntada de envidia.

Los ojos ambar de Remus se desviaron hacia su costado, una de las Auror más influyentes y para que decir una de las más guapas del Ministerio, miraba el muérdago con sus carnosos labios entre abiertos.

Bajo su mirada hacia Remus, y solo basto eso para que el rostro de Remus volviera a tornarse morado, al bruja sonrió abiertamente.

—Oriana lo siento —se disculpo el castaño negando.

—Tranquilo Lupin, lo haremos despacio —la bruja se había volteado ligeramente mientras que sus finos dedos algo helados, se deslizaban por el cuello lleno de cicatrices de Remus, provocando que se le erizara la piel.

—¡Suertudo! —Exclamo un Auror divertido, mientras le daba un largo trago a su vaso de Whisky de Fuego.

Remus no rompió la conexión de sus miradas al escuchar aquello, pues Oriana Fawley lo miraba, sus ojos azules lo observaban, bajándolos hasta su boca.

El abrigo de la bruja desapareció y entonces Remus sintió sus dedos tocar la espalda desnuda de la bruja, se inclino torpemente hacia ella, pero ella detuvo aquel movimiento antes de que sus labios se rozarán, rozó suavemente su nariz con la de Remus soltando un suspiro.

Remus sentia que las piernas le temblaban, cerro sus manos en la espalda de la bruja acercandola suavemente a él, sus bocas se alcanzaron con devoción, algo que se notó desde toda la habitación.

Tonks sitió que tenia sementó en el estomago...

Toda la velada transcurrio entre risas y carcajadas, todos se movían cuando dos magos o brujas se juntaban para evitar que el muerdago los sorprendiera, hasta que poco a poco el cuartel quedo vació.

Fred y George eran los únicos que aún permanecían en la sala, sentados en el sofá murmuraban con las cabezas ligeramente juntas, estaban planeando su próximo ataque.

Entonces se escucho: ¡Puf!

Fred levanto la cabeza lentamente.

—No...


End file.
